Corrupted
by RulerOfHere
Summary: Adventures of steve and friends on a quest to kill the mysterious white eyed man. Ocs no longer accepted. (I'm bad at summaries)
1. He's a nightmare Right?

A/N: **Sorry i haven't published in a while. I didn't want to make another epispde of human life exactly yet, so i was thinking of an idea for a new story, and this popped into my head right away just didnt have time to make it. So enjoy Corrupted! I'll make it longer next time.**

* * *

Steve's POV

It was dark all around me. I tried to look around only to figure out i'm not able to move my head. Suddenly a tree popped up in front of me and the darkness above me illuminated. Terrain formed underneath my feet. After a few seconds i tried to look around and i was able to, but with little control. Everything was strange and blocky, ranging from the first tree, to the sun itself. I looked at myself, I was the same except more... blocky. I noticed someone running towards me, at full speed, an item glinting in his hand. Once he got close i got a good look at him. He looked almost identical to me, except he has white eyes. He banged what looked like a sword on the grassy terrain three times and it all shattered returning to its normal state. He lifted up his sword and started swinging at me, missing each time, until he pierced through my abdomen. The dark world shattered. The whited eyed man stared directly into my eyes with a sickening grin. I shot out of bed almost launched out and put my hand to my head and ran it through my hair.

The same banging that was in my dream repeated several times. I got out of bed and slowly walked over to the door the banging getting louder with each step. I slowly opened the door and there was a figure standing there waiting. The figure quickly tackled me to the ground with what felt like a hug. I looked down at the figure to see orange hair with the rest of the figure's head planted in my chest. It was my girlfriend Alex. She must've been worried as to why she was banging on my door. She was shaking and crying allowing tears to drip on my shirt. She pulled her head out of my chest. "I was worried about you." she said softly.

A bald man with a brown shirt torn a bit on the sleeves and light gray pants with a gotee walked in. "Come on guys we got to go to the flight before they take off!" I slapped my head lightly not wanting to alarm Alex "Oh yea i forgot about that." Today my friends and I are going to Ireland for a week, just to get away from it all. I tapped Alex's head and she looked up at me confused as if she wasn't listening. "I need to get ready." i said staring back at her. She got up and started fiddling with the bottom of her green shirt. I ran to my room and threw on a cyan t shirt, jeans and grey shoes. I grabbed my suitcase and walked back to the door. Not Alex nor Notch was there so i walked outside and saw a car sitting in my driveway.

Inside was Alex,Notch and two other guys. The one behind the wheel had a grey t shirt,jeans black shoes and snowy white hair that was all over the place. The one in the passenger's seat had a white shirt that had an orange stripe and orange circle on it, dark grey pants,grey shoes and brown hair that was curly. The one in the passenger's seat was Alex's brother. He got his mother's hair color she got her father's. The first one's name was Tony the other's Duncan. I approached the car and put my suitcase in the trunk, got inside and sat next to Alex, who smiled and hugged me.

We went to the airport and boarded our flight to Ireland just in time. On the flight I sat next to Duncan and stared out the window while he got himself some peanuts. I sat near the wing so all i could see was wing yay. Then i saw the white eyed man standing on the wing, sword in hand. He lifted it up and was about to stab it into the wing. I shook my head to stop him, but he just nodded and brought his sword down piercing the wing and dissapearing. The plane started to take a nosedive straight toward the water. Smoke coming from the wing almost made me die. Luckily the air masks dropped down so we could breath. 'Please let us survive.' I thought in my mind. I looked back at Alex once more before we crashed and I blacked out.


	2. Stranded

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of Corrupted. The story will star in just a few seconds, but I just want to give a very big thanks to ThatRandomMooshroom, who helped me a bit with the first chapter telling me about some errors, and she told me about her Oc, that allowed me to write this chapter. So, without her you wouldn't be reading this right now. Go check her out, and now i present to you Corrupted. Also minecraft dosent belong to me it belong to Mojang. I own Duncan and Tony.**

* * *

Tony's Pov

It was dark and my body hurt all over. I couldn't breath almost like I was buried. I placed my hands on the ground near me and pushed up, resulting in pain coursing through my head. I was running out of oxygen quickly, so i tried to think of an idea. Suddenly, a pair of hands grab my ankles and pull me backwards. Once out of the hole I focused on getting the sand out of my eyes,ears and nose. "Hi there!" a voice suddenly said behind me. I turned quickly, resulting in the sand in my snowy white hair to fly out in the other direction.

"Who are you?" I asked confused "and where did you come from?" I finished. I stared at her noticing her curly, but also out of control hair, her freckles, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top and khakis. "I'mCarmenandIwasontheplanethatcrashedandIdragedyouhere!" She said quickly and in a very excited tone. "Can you repeat that?" I asked. "Sorry, I do that alot." She said. "I am Carmen and I was on the plane that crashed and I draged you here." She repeated slower than before. "Oh." I said. "I went to go get bandages for your wound, but when I came back you were buried." I looked at my arm, noticing a red spot seeping through my sleeve. When i lifted my sleeve from my shoulder to where it ends wand all red,black and blue.

My eyes wided at seeing this. "How'd i get this?" I asked freaked out. "You had a huge piece of glass stuck in your arm, and I'm not gonna lie, it looked awesome." I glared at her, but she acted like i wasn't looking. she bandaged my arm, but I couldn't use it. "Come on lets go!" she said and started walking in a direction. I followed her until we came to a little fire and a hut. For the rest of the day we hunted and when the moon rose we cooked the food and ate. "Do you think we'll find my friends?" I asked worriedly. "Probably, if they haven't been swallowed by sea creatures." She said jokingly. "Don't you take anything seriously?!" I yelled, standing up. "My friends are out there and your here saying they were swallowed by and animal is not helping!" I finished. Carmen look at the ground sadly.

"Look i'm sorry for what i said." She started. "I act like this all the time but I really just want to be serious, unlike what i said now I would probably told you that everything is fine." I sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry." I said as we parted. "If I known you wanted to be serious, I probably wouldn'f have snapped at you." "Its ok." She said "Just get some sleep." She stood up and walked to the hut. Inside was two beds next to eachother. I stood up, put out the fire and followed her into the hut lying down in one of the beds.

Time skip to the morning

I woke up and saw Carmen staring straight at one of the other islands, fists on her hips. I got up and looked at what she was looking at only for joy to fill my whole body. Right there standing on the other island was two of my friends. Duncan and Steve.

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry this one is short I'm almost on the verge of having writers block and i tried to make this one longer son once i get rid of writers block and figure what i'm gonna do and get more Ocs i'll write the next chapter. But until then see you on the next chapter of Corrupted.**


	3. Author Note

**A/N: Hey guys this is just a quick note telling you that without any OCs i cannot write the next chapter of Corrupted. If you are getting inpatient then send me an OC. Ask a friend if he/she has one and if its ok for me to use it. Without an OC there won't be a next chapter, and yes i've been trying to think of an OC and i've been waiting to be told of an OC. the thing is I want you guys to send me OCs so I wont have to think of every character in the story. I've got most of the plot of the chapter in my head already, just need some more characters for it and it will be good to go. If you guys have any OCs your ok with me using write a review of PM me and i'll try to get to it as soon as I can**

 **Until next time,**

 **RulerOfHere**


	4. The crazy crew

**A/N: Hello guys I'm back with a new chapter of Corrupted and I have to give ThatRandommooshroom a big thank you for again letting me use Carmen which belongs to her and allowing me to use her friend's OC called Sage. Also thank you to WizarOfEnder007 for letting me use his OC named Wizard Of Ender. Minecraft belongs to Mojang, Carmen belongs to ThatRandomMooshroom and Sage belongs to StarrySky Wizard of Ender belongs to WizardOfEnder007, and Duncan And Tony belong to me.**

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I lay on the ground which feels somewhat like sand. I hear footsteps walking near and around me. My lungs burned longing for air. Two soft hands were placed on my lower abdomen, and started pushing on it with force, but not enough to hurt me. Liquid fills my throat and comes up fast. I sit up and start to cough up water luckily it didn't land on the person who helped me due to them being on the side of me. I turned to look at her. She had ginger hair, green eyes and was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. "thank you." I said shyly. "No problem." she said. I opened my mouth to speak, but she continued. "My name is Sage, what's yours, wanna be friends, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked right away. "Alex, ok, and yes but why?" I said answering her questions. "Well there was this guy who came on the island earlier and was shouting Alex, I offered to help and hospitality, but he just denied it and left."

My face brightened up as I heard this. At least one of my friends wws alive. "How did he look?" I asked hopefully. "Um...I don't really know he left just as quickly as he came." She said. "Oh." I said sadly. She must have noticed i was sad because she hugged me and reassured me that everything was going to be fine. We parted and she stood up and held her hand out to help me up. "Follow me I have someone I want you to meet." she said. "Do we have to get there before sunset or is it fine?" I asked as we started to walk. "We should try to get there before sunset or else it will be really dark." She responded.

When we stopped we were at a place with meat cooking over a fire, and a hut that is big enough for about three or four. "What took so long?" A masculine voice asked from the darkness. "Don't worry Endey I was just meeting a new friend and brought her here so she wouldn't be hurt." A teenage boy with some strange features walked forward. He was asian looking. (sorry) Dark hair that flows outward. He wore a dark hoodie and jeans while wearing sneakers. He also held what appears to be a staff, and didn't appear to be to strong.

As soon as those words came out of Sage's mouth. He grabbed the pully things on the hoodie and pulled quickly so that his hood closed over his face. "What's wrong with him?" I asked. "He's just being a little bitch that's all." she said in a darker tone then before. I stared at her with wide eyes. The happy friendly girl from before, just turned into a bully picking on its prey. "What never heard the word bitch before?" She asked while glaring at me. "Its just that... you know what never mind its not important."

The guy that was standing there just sat down ignoring everything we said, while Sage went to go check on the food. When she came back she handed me part of the food and the guy the other. I walked over to the guy and sat next to him. "Hey." I said, and got no response. I tried talking to him a couple more times before i gave up and fell asleep and hopefully wake up to find this is all a dream.


	5. No Friends

**A/N: Thank you guys for the support for the story and the OCs you let me borrow. I made up 2 OCs in my head just now and they're gonna be used in this chapter i'm not gonna say his or her's names though because you have to figure out yourself. Minecraft belongs to mojang. Ocs belong to ThatRandommooshroom, WizardOfEnder007, StarrySky, and RadRadha04. While I own Duncan, Tony, and my 2 new OCs.**

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I awoke to something being hit against some wood. I look around to find myself inside a hut. My hut to be exact. I stand up and shove my hands into the pockets of my navy blue sweater. I jump down from the hut's wooden floor to the warm, soft sand. While I look for them i kick around a shell that's in my path, to then be greeted with a pinch to my leg. I look down confused to see a hermit carb gripping on to my leg. It didn't hurt, so I didn't react with pain. Instead I just reached down and pulled it off, launching it towards the ocean.

When I reach the sound I see someone using an axe to hack away at the bark. "Hey." I say with no emotion. She must of not noticed i was there because she turned around like she was surprised. Once she fully turned around I observed her to see if she was dangerous. She had red hair that was flowing with the wind, and strange neon was wearing a light gray sweater and jeans, with red converse. She had a pair of blue headphones around her neck. A bow and quiver was slung around her. "Hello." She said with no hesitation. "I'm Radha, what's yours?" She finished.

I sensed she had a strong aura, almost like she had magic. I also noticed she wasn't shy or she would have stutterer, but I also know that she won't trust me just like that and might kill me. So i have to get a strong friendship with her. "I'm Sean." I said while running a hand through my blue hair. "Nice to meet you Sean." She said. "I've got friends here and they're pretty nice if you would like to meet them." "Ok." I said without hesitation. We walked for one or two minutes before we came to a campsite. Sitting around the fire was three boys and a girl that I reconized.

One of the boys were bald, had a gotee, wore light grey pants and a brown shirt. The second had a cyan shirt, blue pants, grey shoes and brown hair. The third boy had a orange and white shirt, grey pants, grey shoes, and curly brown hair. The girl had blue hair, a black sweater, jeans, and navy blue and red shoes. Radha walked up to the four and started introducing them. "This one is Notch." she said pointing to the first one. "This one is Steve." she said pointing to the second one. "This is Duncan." she said pointing to the third one. "And this is Lilly." She said pointing to the final one. I started to walk towards Lilly, tears welling in my eyes. I knelt down and hugged Lilly tightly while full on crying not caring who sees. Lilly is my sister that i thought I lost so many years ago.

"I missed you." I wispered. She hugged me back like a toy a child had lost. "I missed you too." She said back. We parted and I looked around at everyone. The stared at us like we were crazy. "Lilly is my twin sister. We got separated when we were younger and I thought i would never see her again." I explained to everyone so they would stop staring at us like we had just met each other and are in love. I stood up and started walking back to my hut. "Where are you going?" Radha stood up and started following me. "Home." I replied. "But you just got here and found your twin sister and now your gonna leave?!"

"Yea" I said while i continued walking. Suddenly a red stream of magic swirled around me stopping me from progressing. I turned around to find that Radha was casting a spell to hold me back. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I'm doing this for your sister, she just met you and now your gonna leave." "yes." I said. "Your a piece of shit, you must really hate your sister if you just come and then leave." She said. "Why do you hate her?" She continued. "That's none of your business." I said. "You must hate all your family and frien-" "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. IT'S MY LIFE AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WE GOT SEPARATED YOU BITCH!" I yelled letting all my anger that was bottled up from the past flow out. She looked hurt at what i said and I didn't mean to say it. "Look i'm-" I started but then was cut off. "No you can go just leave me and all my friends alone." she said and walked away. I ran as fast as i could in what is probably the wrong direction, but I didn't care. I stopped at the shore and stared out at the water tears falling from my eyes. "FUCK ME!" I yelled, hating myself, and that's when i remembered why i have no friends.


	6. Poll Time!

A/N **: Hey guys I'm back but not with another chapter I am here to tell you I have created a poll. Its on who's POV i should do next. I would pick, but I don't know which one to do. I have a plan for the next chapter. And i can't pick who to start it with so I made it that you can choose up to 2 people the highest characters will be used. If two or more charecters tie then I will make another poll including those charecters. Poll will be closed on June 19th as that's when I get out of school and will have time to write stories. You can find the poll on my page.**

 **Vote away!**

 **~RulerOfHere**

 **(When are you guys planing on voting?)**


	7. Saved And Past Tragedies

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates guys. I was planning to write this chapter yesterday, but I had some problems. I'm here now though and with me I brought a new chapter of Corrupted. Also i'm gonna start writing a story about Smash bros. for wii u and 3ds. It might come out tomorrow (whenever that is) I dont know it depends on how i'm feeling. So here is the next chapter of Corrupted.**

* * *

Steve's Pov

I was walking around the beach collecting wood for a fire and more of the hut when I hear a loud noise cutting through the silent air. The sound was strangely firmiliar like a pair of blades. I looked around until I spotted it. It was a black helicopter with a red star on the tail wing. The driver opened the door and hopped out of the plane. It was a male with black hair and red highlights, he also had red eyes that stared at me blankly. He had glowing red headphones that looked like they were frequently used.

I glanced inside the helicopter and saw all my friends sitting inside laughing and talking. "Who are you?" I gulped after I asked. "I'm Clown and I was sent here to find and rescue you guys." He said with no hesitation. "Ok." I said, knowing that he was my only way back to civilization. I followed him into the plane and sat next to a guy wearing a dark hoodie. "Hey." I said, trying to break the awkwardness between us.

"Hey." He said in barely a mutter, so I decided he didn't feel comfortable near me so I just left him and looked out the window the rest of the ride. When we finally arived on land, I greeted everyone around me. I also introduced myself to the others i've never seen before. Once Clown figured we were done with our greetings he spoke up.

"So this is MineCraftProtectionProgram or MCPP if you will. These are the people who sent me to save you guys. There was at least one of these in every country, but that was before he destroyed them all except this one, as it was smaller at the time. Now this place is very dangerous so be careful as I wouldn't want to lose all my hopefully trustworthy friends. We will start the tour tomorrow after you all get settled."

Clown showed us to all our separate rooms that were made just for us. He talked about his personality a litt as we walked like how he loved fun and kept promises to all trusting friends. When we all were in our rooms he told us to get ready as we had a long day ahead of us.

Time skip to morning!

When I woke up I looked at the clock and it read 10:00. "I'm LATE!" I yelled as I ran around getting my stuff together. When I was finished I ran out into the hall only to bump into Sean. "Sorry Sean. I was running late and had to go." I apologized. "Its fine. Just hurry up." He said annoyed. I ran towards the others ready to start the tour. When I was ready I town Clown He could start.

We walked to a map that had several red dots all over the world many being around the top . "This is a map of where all of the other MCPP were before they were destroyed. There is no point in showing this but its for good preference." Clown said pointing at various red dots. Suddenly Sage rose her hand as if she had a question. "Yes Sage?" He said looking her in the eyes. "Who destroyed them?" She asked amazed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but as your guide I must answer any question as instructed." Clown said. "His name is Herobrine. He is a magical being that can control any living thing, including me or you. He looks like that guy," He pointed at me. "Just with white eyes." My eyes widened, that's why he was staring at me and that's the description of the white eyed man.

"At first he started out like you and me just a normal human. Then after a few days of living by himself he went insane. Some say it was all the caves and monsters that drove him insane. Others say he killed someone and went power hungry. Others say his wife was killed and he was the one who did it. All I know is he killed everyone at every MCPP available. Also that bitch killed my family and friends in the end and I am going go avenge them."

After that scene we toured the rest of the building and he took us to train so that when we fight herobrine we'll be ready. He must of really cared about us because he really pushed us to our limit while our first training. I could tell this wasn't gonna be easy, but I can't help but feel like someone is always watching us.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys thank you for the wait on this chapter like I said I couldn't publish because of problems but its finally done. I'll try to make the next chapter tomorrow but don't count on it. Again when my Smash Bros story comes out please check it out hopefully you won't be disappointed. Sorry for any spelling or punctuation errors I was reall excited to publish this. Also for OCs I need a bad guy and will not be accepting anymore that are good so if you want your OC entered it has to be evil. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	8. My longest and saddest chapter

**A/N: New Chapter! It's out earlier that normal though because I have nothing better to do except play video games and it summer vacation. So I can try to upload a chapter for both stories everyday. Of course I will probaly fail but hey you never know. Also Thanks to Raiden the OC, for the first evil OC that belongs to him. All other OCs belong to their rightful owners. Minecraft belongs to Monjang.**

* * *

Sean's POV

My head was pounding and I couldn't see anything. I tried to move but I couldn't as my arms and legs were being restrained. After a few minutes the darkness was removed and the room slowly illuminated. I saw a man who looked about age twenty with jet black hair. He looked down at me and I noticed he had silver eyes. When he strolled directly infront of me, I observed him. He was wearing a dark navy long sleeve shirt, and midnight black jeans. He also had blue sneakers and wore a watch on his right arm.

"Who are you?" I asked confused and curious. "I'm the famous James Kurkmeir, of squad 1, and Herobrine's right hand man." He said proudly as he took out a cigarette, lighted it and put it in his mouth. "So your saying you work for that messed up bitch called Herobrine." I said blankly. "I'll have you know that Herobrine is no bitch, the reason I joined him is because I love seeing the death and terror he creates everywhere he goes."

If I could kick this guys face in like Levi did in attack on titan I would right now. "H-Hello, is anyone there? Can you please take this bag off my head?" I heard a voice behind me and my eyes widened. If its who I think is everone here is dying when I get out. James stopped talking and grabbed the back of my chair and turned it at a 180 degree angle, so that I was facing someone else, a female. James walked over to her and removed the bag and then I lost it.

"WHY IS SHE HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BRING HER HERE. YOU BETTER LET HER GO AND LET HER LEAVE AND ONLY KEEP ME INSTEAD. IF YOU LAY A FINGER O-" My sentence was stopped short by the sound of a gun getting ready to be fired. "Calm down, or i'll shoot you directly in the eye." I calmed down and looked directly at Lilly, worry filling my eyes. James grabbed a chair and sat down. "So, i'm going to ask you guys a very serious question and you can answer and it'll be over or refuse and it'll take longer."

"So here is the question. Will you join us?" I thought he must've been joking, but his face told otherwise. "Why should I?" I asked back. "Because if you don't you won't have to die." "That isn't a good reason." I countered. "I could die any day and that wouldn't make me join you at all." I finished. "Also your so called friends won't kill you." Shock filled my face as he finished his sentence, I looked over at Lilly, who looked just as shocked as me. James thought for a second. "You see you two are not like the rest. You tw-" "But what about Radha and Allen and Clown?" Lilly said scared. "They all have part human in them, while you guys aren't and will never be humans." James responded.

"You two lived in a small village in the forest near a pond. Just northeast of that village was a castle. Both lived in perfect harmony, until it happened. The king named SkyDoesMinecraft, leader of the Skyarmy commanded you village was burned down. Him and his subjects came to your village, killed everyone, burned everthing and looted all you had. Except you two. You hid in the pond in fear bringing your sister with you. You both hid until he was gone, which wasn't until morning. You both have a great secret and its the reason you were attacked. You are Squids."

My whole world ended. I was an enemy of the humans and I never knew it. That explained why I have sharp teeth and blue hair. My head hung low as I figured that there was no point in going back to the MCPP. "So i'm going to ask one more time, join us." James repeated. "No! I would never join scu-" I heard a gun shot and looked up in fear. James fired a bullet at Lilly and she died with a shocked look on her face. The bullet went through he head, brain matter and blood flying everywhere.

I felt a dark aura surround me. My hair turned as black a night and so did my clothes. I ripped through the ropes the restrained me and rose into the air. Six black squid tentacles came out of my back and my eyes turned a solid white. I went on a rampage chasing James everywhere he went breaking things in my path. Eventually I had him cornered and lifted him with my tentacle ready to strangle him, until someone entered the room.

It was a man. Half of him looked like Steve with white eyes. The other half was all black with a single white eye level with the other. He calmed me and so I let go of James and walked towards him. "I will work for you." I said to him without hesitation. "Good. You start tomorrow when we go to destroy the final MCPP. Good thing you unlocked your final form too, and by the way this darkness on me, makes me even stronger then that stupid dragon and wither combined." He chuckled.

He turned around and sprouted black dragon wings and flew away leaving me with Lilly's corpse. I walked over to it and picked it up. I carried it with me outside and dug a hole big enough for a human body to fit. I placed her in and covered the hole up. I put a Tombstone and engraved 'Here lies Lilly, the best sister in the wasn't until after a few seconds that I was crying over her grave wishing she wasn't dead. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon and hopefully we can be reunited forever." I wispered. I then found an empty room and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading. I know sad, right? Also if you have anymore evil OCs tell me and i'll try to add them in best I can. PM me if you don't mind you OC dying because I need other people to die and I don't want to upset anyone. If you don't mind PM me how they die and their final words and it'll all be so much easier. Sorry for any punctuation or spelling mistakes again I really want to get this story out, and making chapters without reading them is what I usually do. Thanks for reading and i'll see you next time.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT MUST READ

**A/N: Hey guys. I know your probably like "come on another A/N?!" Well this is really important if you don't want your OC to die. So like I said in chapter 8 i need to know who is fine with their OC dying otherwise they might die unexpectedly. So again like I said if your fine with you OC dying Then PM and i'll make it happen also i'm making a poll. yes its going to be a blind poll. Here is how its going to work: im going to put every single good guy and allow you to vote twice the person with the most votes will die if its a tie then another poll will be held for which one should die. If you are upset with you character dying and are mad at me then leave nobody forced you to read this story. I will be doing this whenever someone is going to die so if you see a poll on my page then get ready for death. The PMs for if your fine with your character dying will last a day, while the poll will last until we get ten votes or someone gives up their OC for death. The first PM I get will be the one that dies. Also with the poll everyone will be able to be submitted to death except Steve as he is the important main character. That is all for now. Thanks for reading and i'll see you next time.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	10. Attack

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I'm not dead! So I apologize greatly for the lack of uploads. I know some of you were wanting this chapter very badly, and here it is now. So the reason I was gone for a while wasn't because of problems or anything like that. It was actually because I got Assassin's Creed Unity and i've been obsessed with it. Once I kept playing for about six hours, but I beat it yesterday. It was very challenging, but I managed. So i'm sorry guys, but since no one voted or gave up their character I have to kill someone off myself. I'm sorry if its your character, but i'll try to make it a random choice. Minecraft belongs to Mojang and all OCs belong to their rightful owners. Now let the story commence.**

* * *

Carmen's POV

When we woke up we did what we always did. Train. Recently Sean and Lilly have gone missing, and I hope dearly that they are alright. I tried to lighten the mood with some jokes and puns while I mentaly face palmed when I found out they just made the situation worse. When we trained for about a hour we took a lunch break and all went downhill after. While walking to the cafeteria there was a loud boom and some alarms went off alarming us all. Clown muttered something, but because of the alarms it was inaudible.

Clown started running and shouted for us to follow him. When we entered one of the corridors I thought we were in a living hell. There stood a couple of figures who must've broken through the wall without us noticing. The one in front had a brown beard and brown hair with stormy gray eyes. He wore brown pirate boots and navy blue pants and a pirate belt wraping around him. He wore a navy blue coat with gold buttons and a white shirt under and wore a black pirate hat.

The one at the right had jet black hair and silver eyes. He wore a dark navy blue sweatshirt and midnight black pants. He had blue sneakers and a watch on his right arm and was smoking a cigarette. The final one looked like Sean, but in all black with black hair and giant tentacles coming out of his back. "Thar 'ere te make ye base and every scallywag walk the plank." The first one spoke in a think pirate accent. "Let me handle this." The last one said in Sean's voice just deeper. He inched closer to me with a menacing stare and raised one of his tentacles and was about to strike until a dagger flew through it. I turned to find clown was the one to throw it.

The pirate pulled out a sword while the last man pulled out a gun and they ran in fir the kill. The pirate whent for Radha, but she formed a barrier and attacked. While they were fighting the man went for Clown. He shot at Clown, but he successfully dodge all bullets. Another fight brewed between Tony and Sean which kind a makes sense as Tony was 'Secretly' dating Lilly. While that happened a whole hoard of shadow clones snuck in and started to attack the rest of us.

Sean crept up behind me and almost killed me though I dodged. I look behind him to see a knocked out bleeding Tony. "Sean don't do this!" I yelled. He stopped and stared at me "Why shouldn't I?" he asked. "Because, what would Lilly say!? What would she say if you killed me?!" I yelled. I swear I saw his white blank eyes return to normal for a second. "She dosen't matter." He said with no emotion. "Why do you suddenly hate her!?" I yelled again. He stayed silent a while. I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. "Lilly's dead!" I heard Sean shout. I looked up to see Sean's normal eye scared and confused and crying. While the other was staring into my soul.

Suddenly he turned away from me and headed to Alex. The others planted a bomb and ran. While Alex was distracted fighting Sean used his tentacle and stabbed her in the back. "Please don't kill me.." was all I heard. Sean picked her up and smashed he face into the walls and floor, causing blood to go all over. Eventually her head exploded and blood and brains went everywhere. Steve just stood there staring tears welling up in his eyes. Notch grabbed Steve adnd Clown grabbed Tony's limp body and we ran out just moments before the explosion.

We looked back at our former home buring to ashes. I look over at everyone and they were all fine except two of them. My first friend out of all of them, Tony was being bandaged and healed after the blow he took, while Steve broke down crying over the death of his girlfriend. Duncan and Notch walked over to him and tried to calm him down, but it was useless, kinda like i'm feeling right now. We had a funeral for Alex when Tony came to. We had nothing to bury though. We lost two good friends already, both were so sweet and nice. With some supplies that Clown had we set up a small camp for the rest of the day. Now I just need to figure out how i'm going to tell Tony his girlfriend is dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. I know two dark chapters in a row. Hopefully you guys are reading this and not just skiping to the story. Anyway i'll try to make another chapter as soon as i can and don't worry nobody is going to die in the next chapter. Also Sorry if you OC isn't in much of the story as others. Its just because I forget some of them because of how many people have. Also I might be starting a Q and A for Corrupted That will be coming out after this chapter is out where you can ask a character or myself a question and they will answer. I'll see you all next time.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	11. Some good news and a update

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with some good news. To the people that actually read my author notes, I am going to be continuing Corrupted. So if you were a person who wanted me to continue the story thank TheJokingClown as he's the one who messaged me asking me to continue the story. Now if you read my last author's note you will know the reason why the story wasn't being continued, but like I said thanks to TheJokingClown it will be. Now it will not be updated right away because for a while i'm going to be away from my wiiu. (which is what I use as of now to write my stories.) (Again whoever actually reads these) While i'm away I would appreciate it if you went over to my page and went to my Corrupted Q & A, just so you can ask some questions to me or any of the characters. If you do that would make it so much better for motivation. Thank you guys for reading the story all the way through and for the reviews. Remember to ask a question to the Corrupted community. Thanks for reading, and i'll see you all next time.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	12. I'm his

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back with what you've all been waiting for. Corrupted! So i'm finally uploading a new chapter from the bad guys point of veiw. Check out my very important poll. Also share Corrupted with your Sister, your brother, your father, your mother and anyone else who likes Minecraft! Thank you guys for reading, and i'll see you all next time.**

* * *

Herobrine's POV

My head was pound and my plams were sweating. What is that human idiot doing? I can't belive that I have to be connected with Steve, but that matter aside, there was a loud bang on the door. I floated over to the giant steel door and opened it up. There stood a figure.

The male looked very dull, with black hair and gray eyes, a few strands of dark hair barely running over his left eye. A black tattered hoodie and white shirt covered the upper half of his body, while jeans and combat boots covered the lower. He had a sword that was sheathed.

"Are you here to join us?" I asked in pain from the headache. "No, i'm from the other side, and i'm here to kill you by knocking on the front door." He said sarcastically. "Well what's your name then?" I asked holding my head. "Vikaruss, only the best sword fighter in all the land. With my sword called Happiness, there isn't a foe that I can't take down." He said proudly, while unsheathing Happiness. "Ok follow me." He sheathed Happiness and followed me down the main corridor.

'Great now I have a depressed teen, a fuking pirate, a weird guy and now a guy who is full of himself." I though while we were walking. Well walking and floating. "You'll be working with him." I said pointing to Sean. "I don't need a partner." He said. "Well either you have a partner or get out." I said blankly. "Fine!" He half shouted. He walked over and started to talk to him.

After a few minutes, I walked up to the middle of the room pulling the chalkboard behind me. I drew on it and hit a pointing stick against it. Once I had everyone's attention I started. "Ok so today we are going to attack again. So Steve and the others are heading towards the city, we have to stop them before they get there. So here is the plan..."

Once I explained the plan to everyone they went into action. I planted cameras on everyone so I can see where they are going. On Sean's camera I saw Steve amd the others taking a boat to the mainland. They moved in and began to attack. They went on two separate boat, probaly so everybody doesn't die at the same time. Sean and Vikaruss went on Steve's boat. There were attacking everyone except Steve, they have to keep him alive. Radha picked up Sean, about to throw him off, until Vikaruss stabbed her leg. Sean used his tentacle to rip Sage's head off, killing her. They then smashed the boat to pieces and disappeared.

On Storm's camera they did the exact same thing. Except killing Duncan instead they gouged his eyes out and ripped out his brain. Tony looked more shocked then Steve when Alex died. I moved away from the cameras and walked to the main room. My head was pounding and my back aching. I started screaming when it kicked in even more. Horns grew out of my head, wings sprouted from my back and a tail rolled out. I was almost in my true from, just a couple more stages.

I sat on the couch, remembering my past life. Images of Steve flashed in my head. I banged my head, getting the memories out. The others came home when I was done. "What happened to you?" Sean asked. "It's one of my many forms I go through until i'm in my ultimate form." I explained. "Why couldn't we kill Steve?" Vikaruss asked annoyed. "Because, if you kill Steve, i'll die too." "Why would ye' matey?" Storm asked. "Because i'm Steve's..."

* * *

 **A/N: I know guys I lied. In the last chapter I said nobody dies, but they died. Also I won't be accepting anymore OC's good or bad. I hope you guys liked the cliff-hanger. I know I signed off before, but. Thank you guys for reading. Share Corrupted with you Mom, Dad, Brother and Sisters. If you have any questions about this story I will answer them on the q & a. That's all for this time. I'll see you all next time.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	13. Corrupted Side

**A/N: Hey guys i'm back and here is another chapter of Corrupted. I'm going to try to upload these chapters as fast as I can. Now the reason for this is because Corrupted is almost over! (yay!) Now don't worry I will be making a sequel, I just need a name for it. So the reason for this is because I already have the last chapter in my head, and I want it to be read. So sorry for the authors note. Thank you for reading. Share it with your mom, dad, sister and brother. I'll see you all next time. Woo**

 **~RulerOfHere**

* * *

Steve's POV

"He's my Corrupted side." I said slowly as shocked painted everyone's soaked face.

"He's your what!?" Tony shouted at me. Rage burned inside him. "How long have you know?" He said looking at me, while everyone else just stared in half shock, half rage.

"My corrupted side everyone has one. That's why Sean was all sinister. Although I was.." I paused afraid to go one, afraid of what they were gonna say about me. "I was the first to have one. Everyone around my age got one, although they don't have a possibility to come out until the person is 10 years of age." I stopped not wanting to go. I just wanted to listen to the waves.

"Hey guys, look the mainland!" Notch yelled excitedly. I was glad that he found the city. It was getting awkward and my arms were getting tired. We all started swimming. All that was heard was birds and the soothing waves. When we got there, it looked like a tornado flew by destroying the while buildings, animals running everywhere and plant life was out of control. It was awkwardly silent. I guess nobody wanted to talk, because of the shocking news.

"So what are we gonna do guys? The sun is going down and there is no human life around for miles. The only place we can sleep is that broken down hotel." Allen said pointing at the hotel.

"It's our best bet. Anyways Herobrine won't suspect a thing. I mean who would sleep in a death hotel. By the way it's either this or sleep outside with all the wildlife. Notch said reassurinly.

"I agree with Notch." Carmen spoke up. "At least we would have a roof over our head to be shelterd from the rain." She finshed adding her own points.

We all walked inside the hotel, and i'm pretty sure I threw up a little. Cigarette butts were litter over the floor. Roaches were crawling from hole to hole. The desk was smashed in half, spliter surrounding it. The windows missing and it's glass all over the floor. The elevator door was missing and i'm positive the car was all the way at the bottom.

"So are we gonna go or just stand here?" Tony asked irritated. He must be angry at himself over Duncan's death. We all went upstairs and look for a couple rooms that were intact. I heard Carmen wisper something into Tony's ear before he broke down crying. I left the others knowing they didn't want to see me after learning Herobrine's orgins.

I found a room that I thought was as far away from the others that I thought possible. I took off I backpack and my shoes, throwing them on the floor. I laid on the bed that creaked under my weight. I pulled the neglected over me and closed my eyes, telling myself that I was gonna leave in the morning.

I woke up to a moldy smell near my bed. I felt much heavier then when I went to sleep. I looked over the side of my bed to see Notch's corpse laying there, staring into the floor. He had a diamond sword gripped in his hand it had the same shine that my diamond armor did.

'Was he trying to kill me or give me this stuff.' I thought staring at his corpse. An ear piercing scream rang through the hotel. It sounded like Carmen. I took the diamond sword that Notch had and brought it with me. When I got there I saw Carmen lying in the exact same position as Notch. I felt for her pulse, but there was none.

I check around the rest of the hotel looking for more corpses. The last one had surprised me. Allen was lying outside his room, on his back. His staff was pierced into his head. Blood spilling out of him. I continued my search, and found nothing. I went to one of the rooms to look out the window. (or lack of one) and saw everyone else standing outside. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad their ok. They must of left knowing it wasn't safe. I ran down to them showning no emotion on my face. I kind of felt bad for Carmen, Allen and Notch. They never got a proper burial.

"Shall we get going?" I said with a smile, when I got to them after putting my shoes on and slinging my bag with my armor and sword over my back.

"Yea." Tony nodded satisfied. He must not hate me anymore for what I am. We started walking looking for Herobrine and his army to get revenge on them. I mean we have all these weapons, and the ones who didn't took them from our dead friends. We ready to fight!


	14. The Final Battle I

**A/N: Um, hey guys. Its been a while. How you guys doing? I'm sorry for the very big giant leap of the chapters, but its just that school,video games, anime, life and video games. So the next chapter is the last chapter. I'm also getting a few complaints about how the story is going. So i'm sorry if you character isn't in the story as much as the others or not at all, its just alot of people sent me oc and its hard to keep track of all of them. Especially because we have five left and I would have to remember how is dead and who is alive. I've also got another thing to talk about. If your character died or dies, don't think its because I don't like you or your character, like i've said many time i'm using a randomizer to see who dies, I don't want to pick the people who die and the people who live. So alot of thought and time go into this process and if you don't like a character dying then leave or I will just stop writing the story. So if a character dies please don't complain. It just makes the whole process slower. Sorry for the long A/N.**

* * *

Thomas's POV

We walked towards the center of the city. We figured since Herobrine found us before that he could find us in the most obvious place in the whole world. Although we were making it there quite quickly we had to stop a couple of times, because Steve was lagging behind.

"Steve are you ok?" Tony stopped to ask him.

"Yea. I'm... fine. It's just... this... diamond armor I had when I woke up is slowing me down." He said while regaining his breath. I turned now interested in what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Radha asked running back to Steve.

"Well when I woke up this morning Notch was dead, by my bed and I was wearing Diamond Armor." He explained as he took off his backpack and emptied its contents. "It was enchanted just like this diamond sword he was holding."

"Strange, but good we can use these in the fight against Herobrine." Clown said excitedly, as Steve started to pack his stuff.

Now it was my turn to speak. "What if he has something was stronger that we can't destroy?" I said while walking.

"Well that's a chance we have to take! Right?" Clown said as he threw his fist into the air.

"Yea." We all (except Tony) yelled unenthusiasticly. We resumed walking and in a matter of minutes we made it to the center. We were then ambushed by Herobrine's whole team. Then a sword went through Tony's back. When he fell the emo guy was standing behind him. His sword wearing blood. Others came down too the pirate, Sean and Mr fancypants. We backed away from the team. I'm pretty sure that Steve almost ran away when we heard a pair of heavly flapping wings.

"Hello everyone. Did you miss me?" A sinister voice called out. Steve quickly put on his diamond equipment as the wings grew closer. When he landed he let out a single sentence before all hell broke loose. "Aww no response."

A purple beam shot out from his hand and was pointed directly at Radha. She stood there frozen in shock. My body went into auto pilot as I ran towards her and jumped infront of her, taking the shot for her. I saw tears falling and Herobrine growing ten times his size before I blacked out and only could hear the sounds of screaming and stabs. Until I was finally gone.


	15. The Final Battle II

**A/N: Ok so here we go. Hello guys i'm back with the final chapter of Corrupted. Now this one might be a little longer, I don't know because i'm gonna write the story after this and i'm not gonna fix this. So let me know what you guys what me to do after this. Ok so let's begin.**

* * *

Steve's POV

Ok this is it! The final stretch. It's just me Radha and Clown who have to make sure all those who died didn't die in vain! Radha pulled out her staff and I passed Clown an extra sword just in case.

"Attack the person you think that you can in handle skill wise!" I yelled signaling the start of the final battle. I ran straight ahead going for the big bad leader upfront. I looked all over his mega sized body for any weak points that I could kill him from. There weren't any visible ones but maybe they were under the oversized piecies of armour he was wearing. I had to find a way to destroy them.

Clown's Pov

I ran towards Vikaruss, pulling the sword's heavy weight behind me. Just as I was nearing hime he swung at me, but I rolled under him and barely dodged it. I stood up behind him ready to slash, but he turned and blocked asorbing the impact of the blow and using it to launch me backwards. I noticed he sword was glowing. 'It's enchanted!' I thought while he ran at me. 'I have to find a way to get the upper hand!' I thought as I turned and ran looking for a way to weaken him.

Radha's Pov

I took on James and Storm. Storm did some CQC with me to get me distracted so that James could shoot me. I expected this so I created a temporary shield around me and Storm, so James couldn't interfere. I shot a fireball at Storm who dodged it with ease. He ran in close to me, but I hit his head with the staff and used the force to trust me forward. I could feel the shield slowly weakening as me and Storm fought. I tried to strengthen it, but to no prevail. James finally reached me as the shield shattered around me.

Steve's POV

I realized at the last second the single flaw in my plan. As Sean jumped down to reach me, I pointed my sword up to stab him, but he wasn't trying to attack me directly. He stretched his tentacle and sliced me helmet like a loaf of bread. I picked up an old bow and quiver I found on the ground and started to shoot at the monster. He used his tentacles to mangle every arrow I shot. He reached out and cut my chestplate and leggings in one fowl swoop. All I was left with was my boots and a black tentacle heading straight for my head.

Clown's POV

I climbed on top of one of the crumbling buildings and looked down at the swordsman below. He stared at me for a good solid minute before he looked for an entrances to the building. There was only one way on to the roof. I stood at the door and waited for him so I could get my chance. I then quickly remembered the window had easy access to the roof. I then turned and saw the swordsman climb over the ledge. I ran at him holding my sword up and he did the same. I swung down to get him in the head, but he rolled and cut my leg. I turned quickly and ignored the pain. I quickly swung at his arm. He dodged a second too late at it cut through his flesh. That gave me the upper advantage as he's not able to use his dominant arm. He backed me up to the edge as we countered and blocked each other's moves. By the time I noticed where we were it was to late.

We both fell as the building crumbled under our weight. We kicked and punched at each other, in hopes we'd knock each other out. When we landed Vikaruss gotten up to finish me, only to collapse out of fatigue. I've won I did a small cheer in my head as I know one down would greatly advance our win.

Radha's POV

As the shield shattered I continued to shoot fireballs at the both of them. James got hit with one, but it didn't kill him as it was a very weak one. Knowing I would never hit Storm with I fireball, I brewed up a plan. I waited for him to come to me. As he came closer and closer so did his dimise. When he reached me I pointed my staff at him tip first, and it ripped through his flesh and came out his back. I killed one of them, now to finish off the other. I pulled my staff out of his corpse and turned. At that exact second a lound bang was heard. As the bullet neared me, my life flashed in my eyes and I was shot reliving the best moment of my life.

Steve's POV

I rolled under the tentacle and used my sword to cut through it. He winced at the pain and no longer attacked me with his tentacles. I then had an idea. I found new ways to destroy his tentacles. From buildings, sneaking up behind him. Anything. Once all his tentacles where gone I ran towards him. I dealed the final blow straight through his chest. His eyes became lifeless.

I then took my sword and ran towards the corrupted spirit, who was heading for my hometown. I grabbed onto his oversized pant leg and tried to climb up him. He started to swing his leg to get me off. Instead of trying to climb up him I used this to my advantage. I let go right as he swung up and I flew into the air and landed on a tall building. I used my new bow and shot at him to get his attention. When he finally noticed me, he rammed into the building out of rage. The rubble fell on him and his armor broke. I jumped off and grabbed on to his shirt. I then shot at his other shoulder, and he moved his hand to it. I then climbed up his neck and on to his head. I used my diamond sword and stabbed him multiple times before the battle was over.

Clown's POV

"Yahoo!" I cheered as I saw our foe was finally defeated. The corpse was covered and black and shrunk down to normal size. Suddenly Steve started to float and he dropped his sword and boots. Herobrine was being brung to the depths.

"I knew this would happen." I said aloud to myself. Steve just kept going up with no signs of coming back.

"That's the end of our hero." I turned quickly at the voice. Vikaruss stood holding his injured arm. I went into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry i'm not here to fight. There's no point any ways." He said approaching me. "We're the only two left." He continued. I then thought about it and realized he was right. We stood there in silence. "Herobrine said this would happen," He broke the ice and started walking, my body forced my to follow. "He said then if himself or Steve were killed they both would die." We continued walking until we reached the ocean. "Steve knew too." He finished.

"Then why did he kill Herobrine?" The question slipped out.

"Steve never wanted too, but he did it because he knew that is Herobrine lived many innocent lives would be harmed, creating new corrupted spirites."

"What?" I asked.

"Steve already told you that corrupted spirits come at a certain age. What he didn't explain was that something that puts a negative impact on their lives is what unlocks it. If so many families died, thousands of corrupted souls would be created, causing the down fall of earth. So clown you do have a corrupted spirit out there somewhere that is creating chaos." Vikaruss explained.

I sat there and thought about what he told me, the words repeating in my head.

"The good thing about killing your corrupted spirit is that when you died, you get whatever you lost in the negative impact back. So a good thing is going to be given to Steve."

I lifted my hand up to Vikaruss and said one sentence that change everything. "Let's be friends." Is what I spoke. He took my hand and shook it.

Who knew that years later. Two people who used to be enemies could be best friends and help people defeat corrupted spirts, the people who can't do it on their own, and let them be reunited with whatever it is they lost. Who knew that enemies became the world's most famoust team, called C.S.E.

* * *

 **A/N: And so our story comes to a close. Guess what this calls for? A sequel. So I did tell some people everyone is going to die, but I guess not. I also added a major reference in there for you guys, and I want to see who can tell me what is it from. Also I have a question for you guys. Do you want a prequel? I mean there is gonna be a sequel no matter what. I'm not gonna leave you guys with a ending like that. Also if you have any questions about this story, you can ask me on the Q and A for this story. I will answer more questions when I get more. So again let me guys know if you want to see a prequel, and i'll see you all next time. As always thanks for reading.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


	16. UPDATES

**Hey Guys I'm back and here to tell you that i'm going to be rewriting corrupted. I'm going to try to make it longer and more detailed as i'm writing from my computer now. Hopefuly you will look forward to reading it PEACE.**

 **~RulerOfHere**


End file.
